


One More Night

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Lucky wants one more night with Olivia before she moves away and moves on.
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Olivia Falconeri





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy and the readers. I'm glad you guys still like my writing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: One More Night  
Characters: Lucky and Olivia  
Pairing: Lucky/Olivia  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Lucky wants one more night with Olivia before she moves away and moves on.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers. I'm glad you guys still like my writing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but wish I did. I just wish Guza would realize the potential they could have.  
Words: 361 words without title and ending.

*One More Night*

He knew she was leaving and that there was nothing he could say or do to make her stay. Olivia was too good to stay in Port Charles. Hell, she _deserved_ better than Port Charles and anything or anyone tainted by it.

That's why Lucky wanted one more night with her before she walked out of his life forever, without looking back. Not that he blamed Olivia, because he didn't. If anyone deserved to get out of Port Charles, it was her.

After watching Sonny shoot Dante two years ago, it had nearly killed Olivia when her only son had died and Sonny, the father of her son had gotten away with it scot-free. It had taken some time, eleven months to be exact, before Olivia was ready to think about anything but getting revenge against Sonny for killing their son.

But eleven months after Dante had died, Olivia had met Lucky and the two of them had instantly taken a liking to each other. They had started dating and now they had just started talking about getting married last week, but Lucky knew it was never going to happen.

He had seen it in her eyes this morning before they had each gone to work. Olivia couldn't handle dealing with Sonny anymore. She couldn't handle being in Port Charles and she couldn't handle dealing with anyone else who was associated with Port Charles, even Lucky.

So no matter how much they loved each other, Olivia was going to be gone in the morning and Lucky needed one more night with the woman he loved before she disappeared completely.

He looked up as she entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her, not bothering to lock it. As Olivia approached the bed where Lucky was lying down, she smiled sadly at him, undressed and the two of them made love.

<><><><><>

The next morning when Lucky awoke it was to an empty house. Olivia and her things were officially gone and Lucky was alone once more. His heart was breaking even though he understood why she had had to leave. Even though he understood, it didn't make losing Olivia any easier.

The end.


End file.
